


Open Your Eyes

by JimIsKing



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Elliot is as blind as Matt Murdock when it comes to recognizing love, Tyrell is so in love with Elliot, tyrelliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimIsKing/pseuds/JimIsKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyrell loves Elliot and everyone can see it clear as day. Everyone except lovely little Elliot, of course. Set after the season one finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Your Eyes

Elliot had to be blind. Or maybe just oblivious by nature. Either way, Tyrell's affections were going unnoticed by the hacker, which was beyond frustrating. On the one hand, Mr. Robot hated him. 

Elliot on the other hand? He wasn't sure. He was scared of him, maybe. But he didn't hate him. Which was a start. But Mr. Robot had told him to go away and never talk to him, or Elliot again.

So Tyrell had gone. He disappeared completely from his life, because honestly, it wasn't much of a life anymore. He'd gone to a hotel on the edge of New Jersey and stayed there for a few days. 

He wanted to go back to New York. He wanted to know what happened. He wanted Elliot to just fucking notice him. So he decided to make his return, risking Mr. Robot's wrath. 

He'd rather earn Elliot's affection or Mr. Robot's punishment than sit here and feel sorry for himself and wonder what to do with his life.

That's how Tyrell ended up here, knocking on Elliot's apartment door with a duffle bag on his shoulder with a few outfits and necessities. He really hoped it would be Elliot answering the door. If not, he'd probably be screwed. 

Elliot opened the door, and frowned at him. "Where the hell have you been?" He asked, and Tyrell let out a sigh of relief. 

"Thank God it's you. May I come in?" He asked, and Elliot nodded a little. Tyrell entered the apartment and Elliot closed the door behind him. 

"Why are you here? Where were you? What happened?" He asked, looking at Tyrell with big eyes. The blond hesitated As he took off his shoes. 

"I'm here because I missed you. I was at a hotel. Mr. Robot told me to go away forever..." He said, looking down. 

Elliot froze. "You... you knew. How long?"

Tyrell shook his head. "A while ago. I tried to blackmail him. He told me that was pointless. I almost told you. I wanted to. But I didn't know if you would find out yourself, or if you were even ready..." He looked down at the floor. 

"I'm sorry... I should have told you earlier..." He looked up carefully at Elliot. The hacker sighed and shook his head. He ran a hand over his hair and shrugged. 

"It's over now. The past is the past. Nothing you can do now. If I um... if I somehow...switch, am I going to try to kill you?" He asked, and Tyrell laughed softly. 

"Probably. But that's alright. I am capable of protecting myself. Alright? Don't worry." He smiled reassuringly.

"So um, Elliot, is your sofa open for rent?" Tyrell asked, looking at the other with a hopeful smile. Elliot blinked. 

"You left a hotel to come here and ask to sleep on my couch?" He asked quietly. Tyrell nodded slowly. 

"I...think I did." He said with a tiny smile. Elliot eyed Tyrell. 

"Why?" He asked, and Tyrell shrugged his shoulders, moving to set his bag next to the couch. 

"I missed you." He said honestly. Elliot laughed lightly, but stopped when he saw Tyrell's expression. 

"You're serious. Wow. Okay, um... Why?" Elliot asked. Tyrell sat down on the sofa and patted the spot beside him. 

"You're pretty much all I have now." He said, kind of pitifully. So Elliot went and sat by him.

"I'm not much to have, you know. Or maybe I'm too much. It depends. I don't contribute like, anything, and I'm a lot to deal with. Pretty much just... bad all around..." Elliot said quietly and Tyrell frowned. 

"No. You're not. You're beautiful, and smart, and you're ambitious for good reasons. You got rid of everyone's debt, pretty much by yourself." While Tyrell praised him he was ready to tell him he was wrong, but then he reminded Elliot that he didn't know about the other members of Fsociety. 

"I um... that's not actually true, Tyrell... Can I um... can I trust you?"

Tyrell tilted his head to look at Elliot. "Of course you can. Are there people that were part of it that I don't know?" He asked, actually kind of hurt, as irrational as it was. 

"Yeah... Fsociety. Trenton, Romero, Mobley, and um... my sister, Darlene. I think you should probably meet them." He said softly. 

"I'd like to." Tyrell said with a nod. 

"Okay... you um... do something. I'll try to ask Darlene." Elliot said, pulling out his phone and pressing himself into the arm at the far end of the couch, bringing his feet up on the cushions and his knees close to his chest.

Tyrell couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his lips at the other's posture. He would have liked to watch Elliot forever, but he decided that might not be a good idea. 

He pulled his legs up on the sofa and rested his head on the arm of the couch, curled up as much as possible in order to avoid touching Elliot. 

"I'm trusting you not to switch and kill me, alright?" He said with a half smile before closing his eyes.

"I'll try my best." Elliot mumbled, and Tyrell fell asleep in no time at all. After that, Elliot moved to the bed so that Tyrell could stretch out in his sleep if he needed. 

He'd managed to carefully ask Darlene to get the team together. She said she would have them at the arcade tomorrow. So he buried himself under his covers and let himself fall asleep.

When Elliot woke up, Tyrell had wet hair, was wearing casual clothes, and was making breakfast. Elliot blinked at the man, sitting up in bed. "What are you doing?" He asked, running a hand over his face. How long had Tyrell been up? 

"I'm making breakfast. I woke quite early, and I checked your fridge, but you didn't have much to work with. So I went to the store and got a few things, then I took a shower. I hope you don't mind. I made you an omelette." He offered in consolation, holding out a plate with a ham, cheese, and bacon omelet.

Elliot hesitated a moment before he approached Tyrell, taking the plate and sitting down at the table. He looked at it for a long moment. Was it safe to eat? Again, did he trust Tyrell? 

"Go on. It's good, I promise." Tyrell said with an encouraging smile. So he ate it carefully. And eventually Tyrell sat down to eat his own omelet beside Elliot. How domestic, all of this was, the hacker thought. 

Too bad he couldn't really have this. He was alone. So alone. He always would be. This was bad. His eyes welled up and he stood suddenly, walking briskly to the bathroom and closing the door. He locked it and sank to the floor beside the bathtub.

"Alone." Elliot whispered to himself, rocking back and forth and crying silently as possible. "Always alone..." He wiped his eyes and cheeks furiously with his sleeves. 

Meanwhile, Tyrell sat for a second, seriously worrying if Elliot was bulimic or something. He'd never seen him eat before... He quickly got up and hurried to the bathroom, knocking on the door. 

"Elliot? Are you alright?" He asked worriedly. 

"I'm fine, go away." Elliot mumbled with a sniff. 

"I'm worried about you, Elliot." He said, pressing his palm to the door. 

"Don't be. I'm as fine as I've ever been." Elliot said, and Tyrell frowned. 

"That does not exactly inspire confidence." He said with a sigh. 

"Just finish your breakfast. Please." Elliot said, and something in his voice made Tyrell feel he had to listen.

"I really hope you're alright." Tyrell said quietly before moving away from the door to finish his omelet. Elliot flushed his face with cold water and waited until he looked normal (for him, anyway) before he exited the bathroom. 

Tyrell was back on the couch by then, and Elliot moved to his bed, avoiding engaging Tyrell. Tyrell understood that Elliot needed space, and Elliot didn't think he could help him with whatever this was.

So he'd back off until appropriate, or until he knew what the problem was. They went on like that for quite a while, until finally Elliot said that they should go to the arcade.

Once there, Tyrell encountered four people he'd never seen or heard of before, but were actually very important. He shook each of their hands and tried to be friendly as possible. 

Most of them knew who he was already, which was a slight problem when it came to getting them to like him. 

Trenton seemed sweet. He liked that she was of the Islamic faith, and a woman. It was nice to see. She hopefully didn't completely hate him, which was a start. 

She kept sending him sympathetic looks, and he was a little confused by them, but he made noted and decided he would have to ask her later.

Darlene definitely hated him. She hated his hair, his guts, his voice, his clothes, and his face, just to name a few. He knew these specifically because she was a very, very vocal person. 

She threatened to castrate him if he made even the smallest mistake. He didn't even attempt to argue, for he had the feeling he'd lose. 

Mobley and Romero were pretty alright, though. They were a little cold, but they weren't a tenth as bad as Darlene, so he'd take it. But they all threw weird glances at him. 

Darlene glared, Mobley and Romero mostly just looked at him as if he were the most pitiful thing they'd ever seen. He watched carefully, and noticed it was only when Elliot looked away.

Oh. Oh, shit. They knew. Tyrell politely as possible excused himself, retreating to the bathroom. Of course he was only allowed a second to stare at himself in the mirror before Darlene stormed in. 

"I think you have the wrong bathroom. Unless you identify as a man. In that case, you're dressed remarkably like a female prostitute." He mumbled without the humor he'd been hoping for, gaze fixed on the sink.

Darlene marched up to the Swede, crossing her arms over her chest. "If you hurt him, I'll kill you. You understand? I'll cut off your dick, feed it to you, and then watch you bleed out as slowly as possible. Are we clear?"

Tyrell gave a short nod. "It's hard to hurt him when he won't even let me close enough to allow the possibly of hurting him..."

Darlene shook her head. "You're a fucking idiot." She said, and just like that, she left. Tyrell shook his head and let out a sigh.

"I know." He said softly, and he looked up when the door opened a little. 

"Darlene told me to come talk to you about your situation. May I come in?" Trenton asked. 

"Yes. Of course. Come in." Tyrell said softly. She entered the bathroom and looked down at the floor. 

"You love Elliot, yes?" She asked, and Tyrell cringed a little. 

"I don't... I don't know. I think I might..." He ran a hand through his hair. 

"Hey. It's okay, you know. Do you want me to tell Elliot?" 

Tyrell shook his head a little. "If he wanted to know, he'd have figured it out by now."

Trenton laughed softly. "Do you really think that it works that way?" She asked gently. 

"No, I suppose not..." Tyrell said. "I don't know. I just wish he'd just tell me to back off, or that he'd do something." He said, and she stepped forward to put a hand on his arm. 

"What's the worse that could happen? Do you think Elliot is the type of person to be offended, or feel awkward if you just tell him? Elliot doesn't care. He won't send you into exile. The worst he might do is tell you he doesn't feel the same. That's all. That might hurt, but not as much as losing him completely, yes?" She asked.

Tyrell knew she was right. "You could um... you could tell him. If you think it would end well. Or I could tell him. I should, probably. But I don't know..." He shrugged. 

Trenton patted his arm and headed toward the door. "I'll go hint at it. Alright? You relax." She smiled before leaving the bathroom.

Tyrell wondered what he would say to Elliot. What were you supposed to say? He wasn't sure. He studied his reflection as he thought through plenty of different words and ways to phrase it. 

I like you. I admire you. I'm probably in love with you; sorry. He laughed at how pathetic it sounded. He shook his head, and turned to leave when he nearly ran into Romero. 

"Did Darlene send you to kill me?" He asked, smiling a little.

Romero didn't smile, pushing Tyrell back a little and letting the door close. "Listen, man. Elliot might be all cute and cuddly at some times, but he can be dangerous. You have to be careful not to piss him off, or he will hurt you. Just...watch yourself." And he left without even letting Tyrell say a word. 

Tyrell rubbed his temples. It felt like literally everyone in the entire world but the person he needed to knew about his feelings. And they all had different messages.

Wonderful.

He exited the bathroom and moved over to where Elliot was sitting, alone by the popcorn.

"Are you alright?" Elliot asked, looking up at the blond. Tyrell nodded and sat beside Elliot. 

"Are you?" He asked gently, and Elliot shrugged. 

"Is anyone really, these days?" He asked, looking down. Tyrell put his hand on Elliot's shoulder. 

"You're okay, Elliot. We're okay." He smiled a little, and Elliot decided to believe him. 

Mobley chose that moment to walk up with his words of wisdom for Tyrell and his love issues. 

"So, how long have you two been together?" He asked with a smile. Tyrell clenched his jaw and removed his hand from Elliot's shoulder. Not helpful. Not helpful. Not helpful. 

"We're not, um... I'm not... He wouldn't..." Elliot stammered out.

Mobley smiled and clapped them both on the shoulders. 

"Relax. I'm only messing with you guys." He winked at Elliot before returning back to Romero. 

"Sorry." Elliot mumbled. 

"What? Why are you sorry?" Tyrell asked incredulously. Elliot blinked. 

"That he said that. You definitely don't deserve to be stuck with me like that." He said quietly. 

Tyrell shook his head and shifted a little closer to Elliot, but not too close. "I'd like to be stuck with you, you know." He said gently. 

Elliot looked sidelong at Tyrell. "Why?" He asked softly.

"Because, Elliot. You're perfect. You're beautiful and smart and you want to be good, and you're adorable and independent and I just want you to be happy and alright. Okay? Because I...care." Tyrell said the last part very quietly, looking away. 

Elliot sat there for a moment, unsure of what to say. "You...you like me." He said, hoping to get a little clarification. 

"I more than like you, Elliot." He said, still refusing to look at the other. 

Elliot took a deep breath before he tilted Tyrell's head and kissed him lightly on the lips. 

"I um... I like you too." He said with a tiny smile, and he kissed him again. 

Everyone started clapping and they both pulled away and blushed.


End file.
